


Brothers

by Kirsten



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Supernatural, Third Watch
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco wound up in a bar on the night before Christmas. Not Haggerty's, not his mom's place. Just some bar where nobody knew his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Bosco wound up in a bar on the night before Christmas. Not Haggerty's, not his mom's place. Just some bar where nobody knew his face. There were dirty Christmas lights hanging on the wall, and a small, withered tree in the window draped with a few strings of tinsel. Merry fucking Christmas.

Bosco sat at the counter and sipped at his beer. The guy to the left of him blew smoke in his face; the guy to the right of him got angry about it, because the smoke went in his face, too.

"Jesus," snarled the guy to Bosco's right. "Stop blowing that shit in my face."

"Go to hell," said the guy to Bosco's left, and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Man, I'm serious," said the guy on the right. "Stop that now or I swear to god I'll shove it up your ass."

"This guy don't got a problem with it," said the guy on the left, and jerked his thumb in Bosco's direction.

"Actually, I do," said Bosco.

"What? No way," said the guy on the left. "It's a free country. I'm smoking."

"It's against the law," said Bosco.

"Ain't no law here," said the guy on the left. He sneered at Bosco, and that made Bosco mad as hell. He stood up and grabbed the guy by the scruff of his jacket, hauled him up and off of his stool and dragged him to the door.

"Hey!"

"I'm a cop," Bosco told him. "Get the hell out of my face before I arrest you."

"For what?" the guy yelled.

"For being a pain in my ass." Bosco tossed him out on the street and let the door slam closed. He went back to his place at the bar, sat down and took a long, deep drink of his beer. The bartender glared at him. Bosco glared back, and waited to see if he'd kick up a stink. He didn't, and Bosco relaxed a little and finished the rest of his beer.

"Thanks," said the other guy.

"No problem," said Bosco.

"You want another?" The guy nodded at Bosco's empty glass.

"Sure," Bosco said, and watched the guy get another round. He looked okay, Bosco supposed, or as okay as anybody ever did in a dive like this. Didn't have that strung out junkie look Bosco saw so much of. He looked pretty damn good, in fact. Bosco liked the strength in his arms.

"Name's Dean," said the guy. "Dean Winchester."

"Maurice Boscorelli," said Bosco, and shook Dean's hand. "Most people call me Bosco."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Dean, snickering. "Maurice. Huh."

"Bite me." Bosco grinned and said, "Thanks for the beer."

Dean shrugged. "You really a cop?"

"Yup. How 'bout you?"

"Just passing through. I got some business I need to take care of," said Dean, and Bosco could tell that was all Dean was going to give.

"Illegal business?" Bosco wondered aloud.

Dean glanced at him sideways. "I wish," he said, and there was grim humour in his voice. "It'd pay better."

Bosco raised his glass to that. "Damn straight. But I'll tell you, you'd wind up in a jail cell or a box. Believe me. You're better off being poor and righteous than a dead sinner."

Dean smiled a little and shook his head, like Bosco had said something really meaningful instead of just the truth. Dean finished his beer and then turned and looked Bosco up and down. He leaned close, close enough for Bosco to smell the alcohol on his breath, and he said, "You want to get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Bosco said, and he didn't bother to finish his drink.

-

Bosco gave directions down to the river and had Dean park under the bridge. Kind of risky, maybe, but Bosco was in the mood for it. Christmas depressed the hell out of him, always made him want to cut loose and run free, and that was why he always worked, to keep himself on the straight and narrow.

"I shot a guy," Bosco said to Dean. "That's how come I'm not working tonight. I always work on Christmas, but not this time."

"They make you take time off, right?" Dean turned off the engine and turned to look Bosco in the eye.

"Three days, mandatory. As if I'm gonna be upset I shot a guy like that."

"What'd he do?"

"Does it matter? He shot a girl and then he shot at cops. The bastard deserved what he got," Bosco said fiercely, and he believed it. He didn't mind dealing death to scum like that. If it wasn't him, it'd be a jury and a judge. What difference did it make how or when the decision got made? Either way, the guy still died.

Dean just looked at him and licked his lips, like Bosco's dead guy non-angst turned him on. "You do kissing?"

"Do you?"

"Depends," Dean said, and kissed him, hard. It was all lips and teeth and hot and wet, and Dean made demands and so Bosco didn't mind making demands of his own. He got his hand on Dean's pants and fumbled with the zipper, pushed Dean back against the car door and tugged Dean's pants down around his thighs.

"Jesus fuck," Dean hissed, when Bosco took his cock into his mouth.

Bosco hollowed his cheeks and sucked, brought his hands up to fondle Dean's balls. Dean put one hand on Bosco's head and stroked his face with the other, and Bosco shut his eyes and let himself go with it. Dean's hands were strong and callused, and Bosco could almost believe that Dean was trying to cradle him and shelter him against the world. He knew that Dean wasn't trying to do that, he knew that Dean was doing what every guy did when somebody sucked his dick, but it didn't hurt a lot to pretend for a while.

Dean was quiet when he came. Bosco sucked him dry and swallowed it all, and then licked his cock and balls until Dean pushed him away. "You're good at that," Dean said, and dragged him back for another kiss.

"Best cocksucker in the world," Bosco said against Dean's lips.

"You think so, huh?"

"You sound like a man with something to prove." Bosco grinned and sat back in the passenger seat. "Lucky me."


End file.
